Meet the Parents
by PowerRangers1998
Summary: What if Casey knew the first power rangers? What if the first pink and white rangers were his parents? What does Casey do when his parents come to visit? Will they find out he is the red jungle fury ranger? Will they be mad if they find out he is a ranger, as they had forbidden him to become one? And how much trouble can Tommy and Kim get into while they are there?
1. Prolong: Saying Good-Bye

I don't own anything.

Prolong: Saying Good-Bye

Casey smiled at his parents. He was 18 and was leaving home to go to the Pai Zhua Academy. His parents were sad to see him leaving. They were Kim and Tommy Oliver. Yes you heard right, the first pink and white ranger. Casey was there when his father was part of the Dino Thunder Rangers. Casey wanted to be a power ranger but Kim and Tommy forbidden him from becoming one. He hated it.

"Are you sure you want to leave, Casey," asked Kim.

"Yes mom," answered Casey for the 6 time that day. And it was only 9:00A.M.

"That is the 6 time you asked that question, Kim. I don't think he is going to change his mind," said Tommy. All of his aunts and uncles came to see him off. Jason, Billy, Zack, Rocky, Adam, Trina, Aisha, and Kat all came to say good-bye. Casey hugged everyone who came to see him leave and board the bus to Ocean Buff from Reefside. A lot of "good-lucks", I love you", and "I will miss you" were called out. Casey looked back one last time and said, "Good-Bye. I will miss all of you guys. Love you." And then the bus drove away.


	2. Chapter 1 The Parents Come to Visit

I don't own anything.

Chapter 1: The Parents Come to Visit

Casey worked in Jungle Karma Pizza as a waiter that day. It was just after the lunch rush. There had been no monster attacks and things have been going smoothly. Casey had told his parents after he became a ranger that him and two other students (Lily and Theo) were sent for special training from a master (R.J.). And told them he works in that master's pizza parlor.

Casey saw Lily seat a couple and went over to take their order.

"Hello, my name is Casey. How can -," said Casey looking up after he grabbed some menus. "Mom. Dad," he said surprised. He was not excepting them.

"Casey," said Kim.

"What are you doing here?" asked Casey.

"Visiting," answered Tommy. Casey was shock. His parents didn't tell him they were visiting and now it was matter of time before they found out he is a ranger and dating R.J. too. What would the other say?


	3. Chapter 2 Meeting the Parents

I don't own anything.

Chapter 2: Meeting the Parents

"What can I get you?" asked Casey. Tommy and Kim ordered their pizzas and Casey went to the kitchen while waving Lily to follow him. Lily followed Casey into the kitchen.

"What wrong Casey?" asked Lily.

"My parents are here," answered Casey.

"Do they know you're a power ranger?" asked Theo.

"No. And I like to keep it that way," answered Casey.

"Who are your parents?" asked R.J.

"Kim and Tommy Oliver," answered Casey.

"The first pink and white rangers! Why keep it a secret?" asked Dominic.

"Yes and because they forbidden me becoming a power ranger," answered Casey.

"Hard but I sure we can do it," spoke R.J. The rest nodded their heads and went back to work. R.J. and Lily follow Casey out to meet his parents.

"Mom. Dad. This is R.J., my boss, and Lily, my friend," said Casey.

"I am Tommy and this is my wife Kim," said Tommy.

"Nice to you," said Kim.

"You too. I love to stay around and chat but I got work to do. And last I check you two do too," said R.J.

"Yes R.J.," chorused Casey and Lily. Then all three got back to work. Later Theo and Dominic came out to meet Kim and Tommy.


	4. Chapter 3The Parents Find Out the Secret

I don't own anything.

Chapter 3: The Parents Find Out the Secret! What!

After Kim and Tommy ate, R.J. gave them pizza on the house; they left to look around a little bit as Casey was still working.

Two hours later, Casey and R.J. were done working for the day.

"What do you think of my parents?" asked Casey.

"They seem nice," answered R.J.

"Yay. You won't think that when they find we are dating,' said Casey.

"You hadn't told them you are dating?" asked R.J.

"Yes, because mom and dad will freak out. Mom and dad always freak out when they find out I have I a boyfriend," answered Casey.

"How many boyfriends did you have?" asked R.J.

"Well none really. Because when they would come to my house to pick me up for our first date, my parents will come and scare them off. After number 2, all the guys came to my parents are scary and won't date me," answered Casey.

"Wow. Over protected parents," said R.J.

"Yep," said Casey. Then Casey and R.J. started to make out.

Meanwhile, Kim and Tommy came back to JKP because Casey told them he would be off in around this time. Tommy and Kim looked around but didn't see him, but they did see Theo.

"Theo," called Tommy.

"Yes?" asked Theo looking over.

"Where is Casey?" asked Kim.

In the loft. Just go to the kitchen and you will see a set of stairs. Go up them and you there is the loft," said Theo, not remembering both R.J. and Casey are not working and what they could doing up there.

"Thanks," said Tommy. Both Tommy and Kim went through the door and up the stairs. When Kim and Tommy got there, they saw something that shocks the both of them. Casey was making out with someone.

"Casey Rhodes Oliver, what are you doing?" yelled Kim. Both Casey and R.J. broke apart and started at Kim in shock.

"Mom. Dad. What are you doing here?" asked Casey.

"I could ask you the same thing," shot back Kim.

"Clam down Kim," said Tommy, I am sure Casey can explain. Right Casey?"

Casey looks at his parents and said, "I have a boyfriend."

"You're not allowed to have a boyfriend without our approval!" yelled Kim.

"I am 18, not a child!" yelled back Casey.

"Now clam down you two. Kim, Casey is right. He is 18 and doesn't need our approval anymore," spoke Tommy. Kim went to say something but a look from Tommy stop her. "Now, why don't we get know R.J. while we are eating," told Tommy. Casey and R.J. just nodded their heads.


	5. Chapter 4 Dinner with the Parents

I don't own anything.

Chapter 4: Dinner with the Parents

Kim picked a nice family restaurant. When they sat down, no one knew what to say at first.

"How have you guys been, mom? Dad?" asked Casey.

"We are doing well," answered Kim.

"How have you been Casey?" asked Tommy.

"I have been great dad," answered Casey.

"So R.J., what do you do for a living?" asked Kim while glaring at R.J.

"I own JKP, you went their earlier," answered R.J., who didn't even blink at being glared at.

"Nice and the pizzas are great," said Tommy.

"Thanks," said R.J.

It was quiet for the next few minutes, and then Kim asked, "How about your parents, R.J."

"My mother passed always when I was young. My father and I only just started to talk to each other a few months ago," answered R.J.

"Why weren't you and your father talking?" asked Kim.

"Mom," said Casey.

"It is okay Casey. My father and I didn't speak because he was not happy that I didn't want to be a teacher like him. I wanted to find my own way in life. My father also didn't like a few of my life choices," answered R.J.

Kim nodded her head and asked, "What do you want from my son?"

"Mom, I think this is enough. R.J. let's go," said Casey as he stood up and pulled R.J.'s arm.

"Casey, sit down," ordered Kim.

"No mom, I will not let you talk to R.J. like that," said Casey.

"Why don't we all clam down," said Tommy, "Casey sit down and Kim you will not talk to R.J. like that." Both Casey and Kim nodded their heads and sat down. The rest of the dinner went peacefully.

Later Casey and R.J. were in R.J.'s room talking.

"What do you think of my parents now," asked Casey.

"Tommy seems nice and Kim is very over protected," answered R.J., "But I do like them."

Meanwhile, Tommy and Kim were having a similar talk.

"What do you think of R.J.?" asked Tommy.

"A bit on the weird side and I am not sure he is right for Casey," answered Kim, "What do you think?"

"I like him," answered Tommy.


	6. Chapter 5 The Parents are where!

I don't own anything.

Chapter 5: The Parents Are Where!

Two days later, Tommy and Kim are walking around town. They had met Fran the other day. Fran was off work the day they came to visit.

"Where do you want to go Kim?" asked R.J.

"Let's just walk around," answered Kim.

"Ok," said Tommy. The two walk around until there was a big bomb and they looked over to see Rinshi and a weird fish looking monster. The power rangers then jump in front of the monsters and began to fight.

"A purple ranger?" asked Kim

"Well, I guess we got our first purple ranger," answered Tommy. The two were walking always from the fight when a woman with Rinshi showed up in front of them.

"My name is Camille and you will be coming with me," said Camille.

"No," said Tommy while him and Kim got ready to fight.

"Then I guess we have to do it the hard way. Get them!" ordered Camille. The Rinshi attack and while Camille was watching she said, "Why do good guys always pick have to the hard way."

Once Kim and Tommy were being held by Rinshi, everyone disappear.

Meanwhile, the rangers just got done fighting in zord mode.

Is everyone okay?" asked Casey.

"Yes," answered everyone. They were about to leave when Camille show up.

"Hello rangers," sneer Camille.

"What do you want Camille?" asked R.J.

"I came to give a message," answered Camille.

"Well, what is your message?" snarled Theo.

"Red Ranger, if you want your parents again, then come to Dai Shi's temple alone," said Camille and with that she disappears.

"What?" yelled Casey. All of the rangers went back to JKP, to talk about what happen.

"What are we going to do?" asked Dominic.

"We are going to go to Dai Shi's temple and recused Casey's parents," answered Lily.

"That is a risky idea," said Theo.

"We can't do anything," said Lily.

"Lily right. I am going to go in alone and you guys are going to wait outside the temple grounds," said Casey.

"I don't think that is a good idea," said R.J.

"It is the best we got. This is the safes way to get my parents out. You guys will be waiting as back up," ordered Casey. The others looked at each other and nodded their heads because they didn't have a better plan.

"Alright, let's go," said Casey. With that all of the rangers left to go rescued Tommy and Kim.

Meanwhile, Camille brought Kim and Tommy in front of Dai Shi.

"I have brought them, Lord Dai Shi," said Camille.

"Good job, Camille," said Dai Shi.

"What do you want with us?" snarled Tommy.

"Don't talk to Lord Dai Shi that way," sneer Camille.

"With you two in my hands, it is only a matter of time before the red ranger comes running to save his parents. Then I will destroy the red ranger and then the other rangers. Then I will rule the world," sneer Dai Shi.

"Good will always win over evil. No matter what," yelled Kim.

"We will see. Rinshi take them to their cells," ordered Dai Shi.

"You won't win," yelled Tommy while he and Kim were dragged out.

Later in the cells, Kim asked, "What do you think Dai Shi means when he said 'the red ranger will come running to save his parents'? Do you think Casey is the red ranger?" asked Kim.

"Yes Kim, I do think Casey is the red ranger," answered Tommy.

"Why didn't he tell us?" asked Kim.

"Because we forbidden him from becoming a ranger," answered Tommy.

"But we were trying to keep him safe," said Kim.

"I know but Casey doesn't see it that way and sometimes fate doesn't work that way," said Tommy. Kim just nodded her head.

**Author's Note**

**I have made my first poll. I want you guys to decide if I should make someone evil. If yes, pick who you want to be evil. Now I know only people with a user can vote in a poll so all the people who don't have a user, tell me in a review who you want to be evil. And for anyone who picks other, please tell me in a review who you want evil. Thank you. I will close the poll in a week. That is when the story will be undated again. Meanwhile, I will write another story. **


	7. Chapter 6: The Fight for the Parents!

I don't own anything.

Chapter 6: The Fight for the Parents!

The rangers made their way to Dai Shi's lair.

"Are you sure you are going to be okay?" asked Lily.

"I will be fine," answered Casey. "Now wait for my signal." The signal was Casey's tiger roar. That is when the fight will begin.

Casey went into Dai Shi's throne room.

"Where are my parents?" snarled Casey.

"Locked up," sneer Dai Shi.

"Let them go," growled Casey.

"Rinshi, bring the red ranger's parents," order Dai Shi. Two Rinshi came in with Tommy and Kim.

Casey snarled, "Let them go."

Dai Shi sneer and order, "Rinshi attack!" The Rinshi attack and Casey's tiger spirt attack a group of Rinshi. The tiger roar before it vanishes from sight. Four more blurs of color come in and attack the Rinshi. Dai Shi growled and then made his way to Kim and Tommy. Tommy and Kim were also fighting the Rinshi. Casey saw Dai Shi walking towards his parents and jumped in front of him.

"No you don't," snarled Casey.

"I will destroy you red ranger," growled Dai Shi. Casey and Dai Shi the started to fight each other. Neither could gain a upper hand in the fight. R.J. and the other rangers had just finish fighting the Rinshi and joined Casey with fighting Dai Shi.

"I will destroy one day ranger," growled Dai Shi and left.

"Let's get out of here," said Theo. Casey, R.J., Dominic, Theo, Lily, Tommy, and Kim left Dai Shi's lair and went back to JKP.


	8. Chapter 7: The Talk with the Parents

I don't own anything!

Chapter 7: The Talk with the Parents

R.J., Lily, Theo, and Dominic went back to JKP while Casey went to the hotel that his parents were staying at.

"Casey, why didn't you tell us you are a power ranger," asked Kim.

Casey answered, "Because you forbidden me to become a power ranger. I didn't want you to get mad at me. I was picked to fight Dai Shi along with Theo and Lily. And I was the cub of the group. I wasn't going to let them down."

"How were you picked, Casey?" asked Tommy. Casey example what happen the day he, Theo, and Lily were sent to R.J.'s.

"We can't you. I support you Casey," said Tommy.

"Thanks dad," said Casey.

"What!" said Kim.

Tommy looked at Kim and said, "We became power rangers when we were in high school. It is Casey time to be a power ranger. He is not a kid anymore and maybe fate was the reason Casey became a power ranger."

Kim asked, "Is this what you really want?"

"Yes," answered Casey.

"Then I support you," said Kim.

"Thanks mom. I need to get back to the others. So see you guys later," said Casey.

"Okay. Love you Casey," said both Tommy and Kim.

Casey went back to JKP's loft.

"Anyone there?" asked Casey.

"Yea," said Theo coming out of his room.

"We all are here," said Dominic.

"How are your parents?" asked Lily.

"Good. They are used to be kidnap," answered Casey.

R.J. walked over and asked, "How did your parents take that you're a power ranger?"

"Good. They support me," answered Casey.

"That's great," said R.J.

"I think we should have a party," said Dominic.

"That's a great idea," said Lily.

Theo nodded his head and said, "Why don't you asked your parents to come, Casey?"

"Great idea. Let me go call them," said Casey.

Tommy and Kim came to the party and everyone had a great time. R.J., Lily, Theo, Dominic, and Fran got to know more about Tommy and Kim's life about their ranger life. Kim started to like R.J. more and R.J. also got along very well with Tommy.

The End.


End file.
